


Loneliness

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: random drabbles [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD





	Loneliness

_I miss you._

No. Delete message.

I dropped my cellphone on the mattress and hugged the pillow, hiding my face on the pillowcase. I was feeling like I could die at any moment. I had a terrible headache, my body was aching, my heart was in pain. I just missed him so fucking much.

BTS have been training too much, so I haven’t seen Jin in weeks. Not that me and the others weren’t training, of course we were, but we were on hiatus while they were promoting their new single and mini album.

I missed his body, his smile, his voice, everything. Even I had left the original formation of Bangtan years ago I was still not used to the distance between us. We used to see each other every day and now it was like, once a month. And it was getting more and more difficult to go out with him since BTS and Topp Dogg were getting more famous.

Sometimes I just wish everything would stop for a few moments and that way I could see that smile that was just for me, and feel his lips on mine.

“I love you,” I whispered for myself, almost as he could listen me.

I imagined what he was doing in that moment; it was 2 am, he was probably sleeping. I hugged the pillow even harder when I thought about the idea of him sleeping with someone else. I knew Namjoon also liked boys and that before me and Jin started a relationship they had something. I never asked much because I really didn’t want to know. What if he didn’t like me that much anymore and was feeling lonely and went to his leader’s room?

I don’t know when I started to cry, but I was already sobbing when I realized that. I tried to be silent to not be heard, but it was hard since I was in so much pain.

“Baby,” I heard his voice and thought I was dreaming; but when I opened my eyes I saw Jin’s face close to mine.

“What are you doing here?” My voice cracked a little bit.

“Xero called me. Stop crying, I’m here,” he lay down by my side and hugged my waist. “I’ll always be here.”


End file.
